


L'chaim

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: No one's mad anymore.  An episode tag to Season Seven's Lost City Part One.





	L'chaim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It was early. Almost 6. I'd been awake for a while, thinking. 

The windows in our bedroom were wide open from the night before, a slight summer breeze disturbing the shades, and it was cool in the room. Chilly. 

Lying on my side, I pulled the sheet and blankets up around my bare shoulder and scooted over a little closer to Jack. He was sprawled on his back, snoring softly. His face, so often tense, making him appear ill at ease during waking hours, was now soft, relaxed, as though he didn't have a care in the world. 

I thought about how we'd had it out the night before, both of us hollering at each other like a couple of lunatics. The words we yelled had swirled in the air around us, all interwoven with our fear, frustration, red-hot anger, worry, lust, and bottomless love.

Stubborn, opinionated son of a bitch! I never could do anything with him, and I don't know why I thought that would ever change. 

Finally we had glared at each other, steam coming out of our ears, at an impasse, of course, since what Jack had done was done. Final. There was nothing either of us could do to change the fact that he'd stuck his head in that alien doohickey (his word for it), it had grabbed him and downloaded all its information into his brain, and now we were sliding down into a hole from which Jack might never emerge. 

He had taken two steps towards me, and I two towards him, and when we met in the no man's land of the middle, our disagreement had been a thing of the past. Fast and hard, we had taken each other right on the living room floor. 

Dinner forgotten, we'd made love twice more during the evening. No more words, no more opinions, no more debate. All we knew was our bodies, engaged in a dance of clashing wills and mutual need, its choreography as old as mankind itself. 

Remembering, I reached out one hand and ran the back of it along his stubbly cheek. "Jack?" I whispered. I swallowed against the lump in my throat. 

He closed his mouth, the rhythm of his breathing changing for a moment. "Mmm." 

"You awake?"

"Uh-uh." He turned to face me, burrowing the side of his head into his pillow, tugging on the bed covers to pull them up around his ear. 

"You cold?"

"Uh-uh." He shook his head imperceptibly. 

"Hey." I insinuated my hand up under his tee shirt and ran it along his ribs. He was warm, the skin as soft as a baby's, not the skin of a rough, tough guy. 

Eyes closed, the sides of his mouth turned up in a little smile. "You're TRYING to wake me up, aren't you." A statement. Not a question. 

"Wanna talk?"

"Uh-uh." He peeked at me out through his lashes for a second, and quickly closed his eyes again. "Not if you're still mad." 

"I'm not still mad," I told him in my most quiet, reasonable voice.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Too."

Maddening, infuriating bastard. "God damn it, I said I'm not mad, and I'm not mad, so shut the fuck up about it." So much for my "reasonable voice."

"You sound mad." Eyes still closed. He pushed his head deeper into his pillow.

"Jeez, I wonder why!" I glared at Jack, but he couldn't see me since his eyes were still screwed shut.

I took a deep breath. Sliding one arm under his head, I moved over towards him, gathering him in my arms so that his soft hair was right under my chin. I was glad to feel him snake an arm around my waist.

I decided to change the subject. "Want donuts?" I murmured into his ear.

"Huh?" He tilted his head back and got his eyes open enough to look into my face.

I rubbed my nose on his. "Donuts. Krispy Kremes. The raised kind with the chocolate frosting."

He put his head back under my jaw and nuzzled me in the neck. "Okay. Now you don't sound mad."

"Nope. What's the sense? How do you feel this morning, by the way?"

He chuckled. "Um. Well. Let me think." A couple of moments went by. "Horny. Glad you're here. Scared. In love. Hopeful. Resigned. And... uh. Did I say scared?"

I kissed the top of his head and held him tight. "We're gonna be okay, Jack. I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"And no more fighting about it, okay?" 

"Nope."

He sighed and nestled as close to me as he could. 

"You go back to sleep," I told him. "I'm supposed to be at the base at eight to pick up Teal'c. I told him I'd take him out for the day. We'll get donuts and come back here later to have a feast. Sound good?"

Jack nodded, his nose buried in my neck. As I held him, I heard his breathing even out, and I knew he was back asleep.

I didn't know for sure what the next days would bring, but whatever Jack's fate was, I was certain that it included me. I would be by his side, as he always had been next to mine, as friend, lover, soul mate. 

And donuts and Guiness for lunch? I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate life.

"L'chaim, Jack," I whispered in his ear. 

~finis~


End file.
